Harry Potter and the Journal
by Meranie Broderick
Summary: A journal of James' for Harry... but does trouble brew? R+R plz!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

~Madison~ Harry Potter And The Journal Chapter One An Unexpected Visitor  
  
It was early morning; Harry awoke at the normal time. He got up and fed Hedwig, then went to look out the window. He then jotted down a note to Ron saying "he probably could make it on the 20th but not to expect anything." Harry then set Hedwig off to Ron's and look out the window again to see Hedwig fly away. Out side there was a black dog looking up at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry blinked and then put on his glasses, and then looked again. "No, it couldn't be," said Harry. The dog barked and then walked around the driveway as if to catch Harry's attention. Harry walked down the stairs and opened the front door. The bottom step creaked as Harry walked down the stairs. He started to walk across the hall as silent as possible. He reached the door and turned the knob when the black dog ran up to him and into the house. The dog then began to change into a into a human. Harry was looking into the face of his godfather and his father's best friend Sirius Black. Sirius had been put into Azkaban because he had supposedly killed thirteen people when in fact it had been Peter Pettigrew. Peter had escaped in Harry's third year and there was no one to prove Sirius' innocence, therefore Sirius went into hiding with a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. Sirius came to make sure Harry was all right during the Tri- wizard tournament last year and Harry hadn't seen him since. This was a great moment in Harry's summer knowing that he would be able to talk to his godfather in person and be able to tell him all the interesting things he hadn't told him before third year. "It is you!" Said Harry happily. "Yes, it is me," replied Sirius Black. "I have something important to say to you Harry." "What is it?" Asked Harry. "Well, happy birthday first of all," said Sirius Sirius was just about to say the rest when Aunt Petunia shouted. "Harry! Who are you talking to?" Petunia shouted. "No one Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted back Sirius began to speak again but was interrupted by Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry some more. "Harry! Harry, come and make your cousin some breakfast!" Shouted Uncle Vernon. Sirius then walked into the kitchen, and looked at the Dursley's as if they had all gone insane. "Excuse me," said Sirius. The Dursley's were startled to hear the voice of Sirius Black in their home. "I am going to take Harry out for his birthday, and when I get back I expect there to be a present from you for his fifteenth birthday." Sirius said with a smirk on his face "Yes, okay Petunia what can we get the boy? Dudley, come on people think," said Uncle Vernon nervously. Sirius motioned for Harry to follow him and they walked right out the front door. As Sirius said it was Harry's fifteenth birthday and he hadn't really changed much. He had grown slightly taller and bought new glasses, after his old ones were broken when Malfoy and Harry got into a fight in potions. They both were in quite serious trouble but nothing really had happened to them. Harry looked at Sirius and then smiled, he hadn't seen Sirius in a while. "Sirius, where are we going?" Asked Harry. "We're going to Hagrid's spare shack, he's sort of letting me use it for the time being." "Does that mean we have to go to platform 9 and ¾?" Said Harry thinking of how they could get on at this time of year. "Oh no," laughed Sirius. "We'll be taking my motorbike, it's much faster then the train. As besides the Hogwarts train doesn't leave during the summer. "Oh, well all right then," said Harry a bit confused. Sirius led Harry into one of the train stations to get to London, and they climbed on. Harry looked around at the people and wondered what Sirius could be planning. "You'll never guess," Sirius said out of the blue. "What?" Harry asked slightly confused. "You'll never guess what I have planned, so don't even worry your little head about it," Sirius replied back. About an hour later Harry and Sirius arrived in London, and no witch or wizard had pointed out Sirius. yet. Sirius led Harry into one of the many parking lots in the London train station, and there in front of Harry was Sirius' motorbike. "Is that the one Hagrid took when he dropped me off at the Dursley's?" Asked Harry "Yep that's her alright," Sirius proudly said. "You wouldn't believe all I had to go through to get it back, because well you know how Hagrid feels about me." "Yeah, I do." Replied Harry ***  
  
Ron sat there patiently waiting for the owl from Harry to come. "What's keeping it?" Ron said getting a tad bit annoyed, when Hedwig flew in the window. Ron gave Hedwig some food and water then opened the letter "Dear Ron, I can probably come on the 20th but don't expect anything" -Harry "I really wanted to see him this summer because it's his 15th birthday," sighed Ron. Ron attached a note and birthday parcel to Hedwig and gave her some more water then sent her out the window back to Harry. Ron sat at the small window he had in his house, which they called "The Burrow." Ron was the sixth born son in his family; he had five older brothers one of which was at the moment head boy, Percy. Percy was very much perfect or at least he tried to be. Fred and George are the twins they always got into trouble and had provided Harry with the Marauders Map. Ron also had a younger sister, Ginny, who was quite taken with Harry. Ron's other older brothers Bill and Charlie were already out of Hogwarts and working. "You know what Scabbers Jr.? I am really bored," Ron, said this as a loud explosion went off from Fred and George's room. Ron walked out of his room to see what had happened. At the same moment Fred and George came bursting from their room, smoke was coming out of the door. "What do you think you're bloody doing?" Shouted Ron. "We were making Harry's birthday present, when it kind of just blew up," said George. "Mum's gonna have a fit," muttered Fred. "What were you making him?" Ron asked curiously. "Well we were making him a super powered broom stick and well we think it was a little too super charged," answered Fred. "Well we better get all this smoke out and clean up before mum gets back," Fred said as he sulked back into his room followed by George. At that moment a car pulled into the driveway, it was Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked around wondering what he could do. He ran down the stairs and out side and started de-gnoming the garden to make Mrs. Weasley proud and maybe be distracted long enough for Fred and George to get the mess cleaned up. "Why Ron why are you doing that?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. "You never de-gnome the garden unless I punish you." "Just thought I'd help out," said Ron putting on a fake smile. "Well you better get ready we're going to Diagon Alley today, Harry told you he already had his school stuff so hurry up," said Mrs. Weasley as she got the groceries out of the car. "Now get in the house." Ron walked into the house to see all the smoke had gone; he walked up to his room and laid down on his bed. "I hope Harry likes his present," Ron said as he drifted to sleep.  
  
A/N yeah I know it's a little crazy but hey it gets worse lol expect more because I'm already up into chapter 3 ^_^. Well That's all I gotta say for now but trust me it will get to an actual Hogwarts Term! Even though ya know He who must not be named returning and all. That's where the later coping comes in. Bye bye no flames please! 


	2. Golden Ink

Chapter 2  
  
Golden Ink  
  
Sirius and Harry crept along the grounds at Hogwarts, as to not be noticed by anyone. They kept having to stop just encase Professor Snape or another Hogwarts teacher came out of nowhere. "Are we there yet?" Harry repeated for the eighth time. "Just a bit farther, oh stop quick I see something," Sirius whispered back. They both stopped frozen as if they had just seen a ghost, even though that wasn't really unusual at a school full of wizards. They stood there quietly for what seemed like ten whole minutes to Harry. Just when they thought it was safe Snape turned to corner and Harry could see that usual evil smirk on his face, as if he had just gotten Harry expelled. Snape's greasy hair remained uncut on his head and his nose seemed to somehow be bigger, Snape wasn't wearing his usual teaching robes but bright pink ones instead. Sirius was about to laugh; he couldn't hold it anymore when Harry heard Madame Pomfrey calling him back over to the castle. Snape re-entered the castle and Harry and Sirius burst out laughing, but what really bugged Harry was why he was wearing robes such as those ones. When Sirius told him it was probably his Quittich team, he'd heard of the Quiberion Quafflepunchers rumoured to have pink robes. "Why do you suppose he's wearing pink?" Asked Harry. Sirius gave another chuckle and replied, "Well, I'm not quite sure. But it was a hoot wasn't it?" "Yeah," replied Harry weakly. "I can't wait until I tell Ron and Hermoin- Oh why didn't I remember!" "Remember what?" Asked Sirius "I left my letters at home, and didn't send one to Hermoine yet." Replied Harry, "Ron's gift is probably there." "Remember Harry, Hedwig can find you anywhere. She might even be able to come here unspotted," Sirius added. Harry nodded as they began to walk again, not noticing the hovering shape behind them. The hovering shape was a Flabberwort, a scary but mostly harmless creature, mostly. As Harry and Sirius crept along the grounds with Sirius in the lead the Flabberwort got closer and closer to Harry. The Flabberwort stuck out its pathetically small teeth and hovered in right behind Harry. It then raised its head and dropped it down right into Harry's hood, not penetrating the thick cotton with its pathetically small teeth. Harry spun around and made a small gasp when Sirius covered his mouth. "It's just a Flabberwort Harry, if we don't move it will go away," Sirius told Harry as to not worry him. Harry nodded slightly and they stood there for around fifteen second when the Flabberwort floated blankly into the forest. Harry and Sirius walked on and finally reached the hut, they slid inside and Sirius began to make tea. "So what's this surprise?" Harry said as he looked around the small hut. "Well," Sirius said while pouring both of them tea. "I found something that I think would help you in this time of great darkness." "What is it?" Harry asked excitedly. Sirius reached into a box and started to shift things around when he pulled out a tattered old book. Sirius blew gently removing the dust to reveal in golden ink the name "James Potter." The rest of the dust cleared and it distinctively read, "James Potter's Journal Keep Out!" The ink was so beautiful Harry though as he looked in astonishment of the only real thing of his fathers he had ever seen, let alone touched well besides the invisibility cloak of course. "This is the journal your father wrote during his time at Hogwarts, it was very precious to him and he never let anyone read it," Sirius sighed slightly at this and then looked back at Harry. "Even I have not read it to respect his wishes and well I was thinking." "Could I read it?" Harry asked in a whisper still stuck in the essence of something his father owned. "Yes! That's your present, I wanted you to read about all the stuff we did and well maybe you'd be able to see why so many people were so fond of your father," Sirius said happily having a small smile on his face. "I believe that he mentioned your mother too in there, we all knew he was crazy about Lily from around second year on." At this Sirius gave a small chuckle and then he slowly moved the journal in his hands to Harry's open hands. Harry took the journal slowly examining it with ever centimetre it moved. Harry flipped the journal over and over not wanting to damage it but just to see the entirety of it. Harry's eyes were wide as he examined this journal; he looked at Sirius and smiled. Harry placed the journal on the table and stood he then walked next to Sirius and before you could say Quittich Harry was hugging Sirius so tightly he could have been killed. Sirius smiled knowing Harry was happy and a silent tear ran down his cheek. Sirius had finally done something great for Harry, and this was the best thing he felt he could do. Harry was crying silent tears and his glasses began to fog. Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, not embracing Sirius anymore. Thank you Harry murmured and then Harry hugged him tightly again sharing this moment with his godfather, and the nicest man he'd ever known. This was better then winning the Tri-wizard tournament, this was better then being head boy or anything. Harry finally felt as if he would know his parents in some way or another. This and the album of smiling pictures of his parents were the best things he'd ever received from anyone. There was only one way to truly figure out his dad and maybe his mum and this was his time to do it.  
  
A/N well well well a journal eh? The title gave it away eh? Well I'm done the first 2 paragraphs in chp. 3 so those will up soon I hope lol. Not much more I can say but read on my Harry Potter lovers lol. And well thanks to anyone who reviews unless you're insulting my non J.K. Rowling type of writing. then I'll be forced to kill you. j/k hope you like it so far catch ya later! ~Madison. the author!~ 


End file.
